marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Frost (Earth-616)
Real Name: Emma Grace Frost Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: White Queen Other Current Aliases: Perfection Status Occupation: Co-Headmistress of Xavier Institute, Chairperson of the Board and Chief Executive of Frost International, Chairman of the Board of Trustees & headmistress of Massachusetts Academy Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record. Identity: Frost is known to have been a leader of the Hellfire Club, but her criminal activities are not public knowledge Martial Status: Single Group Affiliation: X-Men formerly Headmistress/Advisor of Hellions Training Squad, Generation X and Hellions, Hellfire Club Inner Circle Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts Origin Emma is a mutant, born with her amazing telepathic abilities that developed when she was a teenager. Place of Birth: Boston, Massachusetts Known Relatives: Winston (father, deceased), Hazel (mother, deceased), Cordelia (sister), Adrienne (aka White Queen, sister, deceased), Christian (brother), Steven (brother-in-law, deceased), Jocasta (cousin) First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #129 History Emma Frost is a leading member of an old Boston mercantile family which arrived from England in the 1600s. The second of three daughters, Emma also had an older brother named Christian who had turned to substance abuse as an escape from the drudgery of his life. Unknown to their family or themselves, the three Frost sisters were mutants whose telepathic abilities matured upon reaching puberty. When it came time for their father to choose a worthy heir to the family fortune, Christian was automatically dismissed due to his drug problem and because of being gay. Whilst the older sister Adrienne Frost seemed the most obvious choice, the father chose Emma. Surprisingly, she refused, choosing to make her own way through life. She inherited a good deal of wealth, but most of her large fortune is the result of her business successes. She rose rapidly through the world of business thanks to her intelligence, drive, personal charm, and her secret use of her psionic abilities. Also, at some point, the Dark Beast met Emma, and helped her rise to wealth and power. She eventually became the majority stockholder of a multi-billion dollar conglomerate, which has been renamed Frost International after herself. Despite her youth, she is now a chairperson of the board of Frost International and its chief executive officer. Frost International is principally involved in transportation (both the building of ships and aircraft and their use for freight and passenger transport) and electronics. Emma Frost has also become chairperson of the board of trustees of the Massachusetts Academy, a college preparatory school for grades seven through twelve located in the Berkshire Mountains in Snow Valley, Massachusetts. Frost serves as the academy's headmistress and spends a great deal of her time there. Emma Frost's beauty and talents brought her an invitation to join the Hellfire Club, an elite social organization of the world's wealthy and powerful figures. Frost became the ally of Black King (Sebastian Shaw) who was a member of the Club's Council of the Chosen, which secretly conspires to achieve world domination through economic and political means. Like Frost, Shaw was a mutant. The Leaders of the Club and Council, its foremost Lords Cardinal, were the White King (Edward Buckman) and the White Queen (Paris Serville). The Lords Cardinal are given titles corresponding to the names of chess pieces. Buckman threw the Council's support behind Project Armageddon which was scientist Steven Lang's program to build Sentinel robots and have them hunt down superhuman mutants). Knowing Shaw was himself a mutant Buckman told him that the Project was intended to capture superhuman mutants for use by the council in seeking power. However, Frost, through her psionic powers, learned that the Project was actually intended as a means of destroying all superhuman mutants. Together Shaw and Frost staged a coup that gave them control of the Council of the Chosen, which they renamed the Inner Circle. Shaw took the title of Black King and Frost became the new White Queen. Under Shaw and Frost, the Inner Circle was dominated by superhuman mutants. Frost recruited young superhuman mutants and trained them in the use of their powers at her school so that they might use those powers on the Inner Circle's behalf. Most of these mutant students were members of a team called the Hellions. Frost first encountered the team of mutants called the X-Men when she attempted to recruit young mutant Katherine "Kitty" Pryde for her school and captured a number of X-Men. Since then, Frost has crossed paths with the X-Men and their associates, the New Mutants, many times, often as their adversary. Later, the X-Men joined with the Hellions in order to protect the White Queen from a time-traveling attacker known as Trevor Fitzroy, but not before Fitzroy's brutal assault plunged Frost into a deep coma and brought about the untimely demise of each and every one of the Hellions. Frost's consciousness was apparently still active on the material plane and her body was kept in the Med-lab at the X-Men's mansion. Seeking to insure the welfare of her students and the future of the school, Frost foresightedly willed the care of the Academy to Professor Charles Xavier. It was during her psychic incapacitation that The Massachusetts Academy was legally added to the rapidly expanding Xavier Institute. While in the Med-lab an accident caused Frost to possess the body of the X-Man Iceman, and likewise, his mind was transferred into her body. Frost returned to her own body and when she fully recovered from the coma she resumed her role as headmistress of the academy. Together with Banshee (Sean Cassidy), they trained the new class of mutants Generation X. Following a bold revenge plan by Adrienne Frost that ended in Synch's death and Emma murdering her sister, the Massachusetts Academy closed its doors. Emma began teaching in Genosha, and became one of a handful of survivors of the Sentinel massacre due to her secondary mutation. Emma once again returned the the Xavier Institute to teach. She immediately took the quintuplet psychic sisters, the Stepford Cuckoos (Now Three-In-One), under her wing. Emma and Beast (Hank McCoy) struck up a friendship, while many others resented her presence at the school. During a riot at the school by Quentin Quire and his Omega Gang the Cuckoo Sophie died when using the drug Kick and Cerebra to subdue Quentin. Blaming Emma's emphasis on heroism for Sophie's death the Cuckoos abandoned her. ]] Meanwhile, with a void growing between Cyclops (Scott Summers) and Jean Grey, Emma began to have a psychic affair with Scott. The Cuckoos took out their anger by tipping off Jean. When Jean discovered the two together on the astral plane she brutally tore through Emma's memories, forcing her to remember all the things she repressed in her past including her failure to keep the Hellions alive. Breaking down, Emma admitted to Wolverine that she had fallen in love with Cyclops (Scott Summers). Jean was killed by the Magneto impostor, Kuan-Yin Xorn, and she encouraged Cyclops (Scott Summers) from the White Hot Room to begin a new chapter of his life with Emma. Presently, the couple acts as headmaster and headmistress of the Xavier Institute and are active members on the X-Men squad. Emma also acts as supervisor to a new set of Hellions, as all students that attend the school were assigned to squads. Due to Emma's extremely refined telepathic abilities, she beat the alternate future daughter of Jean Grey and Cyclops, Rachel Summers, in a contest on the astral plane, despite Rachel's vastly superior power. However, she then rather peacefully offered Rachel the chance to help her hone her telepathic skills since there was now no one else to do so. Rachel, though still wary, accepted the proposal. There has been no actual evidence of Rachel's training since. Emma was pivotal to the plot of the House of M event. In this reality, she was married to Scott and the pair had three children. Also notably, she was the first X-Man Wolverine contacted for help after the Scarlet Witch altered reality. She was the only other reawakened individual to side with Wolverine in a controversial opinion to kill the Scarlet Witch in order to return to the world to normal. Emma's unusually antagonistic relationship with Kitty Pryde and possible domination of Scott Summers are given as possible evidence of disloyalty. Her secretive relationship with the surviving Stepford Cuckoos has also been presented as "evidence," and accusations are frequently made by other characters having reason to distrust her motives. The question of Emma's "true loyalties" are brought into focus as Emma abandons the team during a fight to confer with a shadowy figure, revealed to be one of a group of four individuals watching from the shadows. The group contains Sebastian Shaw, Cassandra Nova, Negasonic Teenage Warhead (a girl who apparently died in Genosha), and a cloaked figure called Perfection, who discuss among themselves Emma's impending betrayal of the team. It was later revealed that Emma's survival of the destruction of Genosha was due to Cassandra Nova creating Emma's secondary mutation as part of a scheme to infiltrate the X-Men as a sleeper agent, Nova having erased the memory of their encounter and only restoring it recently. Perfection noted that Emma's feelings for Summers were genuine, however. Cassandra noted that Emma is a "predator," that Emma will "do what's best for" Emma, which will mean, "in the long run...planting yourself where you can be of use to me, and, in the short run, surviving attack on Genosha." Emma began using her telepathy on Cyclops to appear as Phoenix, trying to reveal the lack of control he had over his optic blasts. It was revealed that shortly after he fell out of a plane with his younger brother Havok, Scott placed a deep mental block in his mind which prevented the controlled use of his powers. Encouraged by Emma, Scott revisits that moment in his life and reverses the decision. It was further revealed that Ellie, Shaw and Perfection were actually psionic projections created by Emma under Cassandra's influence. Cassandra Nova had placed a portion of her mind in Emma's before being trapped in the body of Stuff. Characteristics Height: 5'10" Weight: 144 lbs (65.3 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: None Powers Known Powers: The White Queen is an Alpha-level Mutant. Telepathy: The White Queen is a mutant with various telepathic abilities. She is a Psi of the highest order. She can read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others. *''Telepathic Illusion: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *Mind Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. Can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance to those around her quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as her own. *Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *Psionic Spears: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *Induce Pain: can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *Heal Trauma: the ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain, to subtly brainwash susceptible minds and persuade them to do her bidding. *Cloak Mind: ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant though patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *Mental Sedating: can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *Dilate Power: ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. '''Organic Diamond Form': ability to transform herself into a flexible, translucent diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. While in this form, she becomes cold-hearted and loses empathy for those around her. In this state, food and water is not needed for a undetermined amount of time. Her diamond form does not require a conscious hold and thus will remain until it is voluntarily triggered back. *''Telepathic Immunity: Enclosed in diamond skin, Emma cannot give or receive telepathic attacks. *Superhuman Durability: Skin, bone and muscle augmented to make it stronger and harder than human; impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. However, like every diamond Emma has a flaw that can be exploited. *Superhuman Stamina: ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. *Superhuman Strength'' Known Abilities: The White Queen is highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics and has learned how to build devices that can amplify psionic energy and utilize psionic energy for various effects. She devised the mechanism by which Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde) projected his illusions directly into the mind of the Phoenix. The White Queen is an above average athlete and has had some training in hand-to-hand combat. The White Queen is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level: The White Queen possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. In diamond form, the White Queen possesses the strength to lift 50 tons in optimal conditions. Miscellaneous Equipment: Mini-Cerebro. Transportation: X-Men Blackbird. Weapons: The White Queen has designed a gun-like device, which she once used to exchange minds for a period of time with Storm. Known vices: Cigarette Smoking. Appearances in other media As White Queen *She appears in the X-Men (video game) game for NES, in at the end of the fourth level, "Battle on a Living Starship." As a boss, Frost morphs into the player's chosen character and mimics their attacks, periodically returning to her normal form. Unless players were able to decipher the hidden code written on the front of the game, this was the final level of the game. *In the 1989 animated television pilot, Pryde of the X-Men, she was portrayed as a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, with no mention of the Hellfire Club. *She is the mid-boss of stage five in Konami's X-Men arcade game, which was largely based on Pryde of the X-Men series. Susan Silo added her voice talents to the game with such infamous quotes as, "The White Queen welcomes you to die!" In the final stage Frost returns, as the third boss of five, after Wendigo and before Master Mold, inside of Magneto's base in Asteroid M. *Frost made appearances in the 1992 X-Men animated series as the White Queen of the Inner Circle Club (the name used for the Hellfire Club in the series). Frost appears in the first three parts of the series' adaptation of the Dark Phoenix Saga; and is shown briefly among a group of telepaths in the episode, Beyond Good and Evil Part 4: End and Beginning. *Finola Hughes, with the help of a white wig, portrayed Emma Frost in a 1996 live-action television movie titled |Generation X. As in the Generation X series, Frost still went by the code name White Queen. As Emma Frost *Emma Frost is a playable character in the computer role playing game X-Men Legends and returns as a non-player character in the sequel X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. *In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Frost appears as a non-player character. She is seen unconscious alongside other X-Men in Dr. Doom's castle. *After the success of the X-Men trilogy of movies, there has been talk that an Emma Frost film being done by David O. Russell is being considered by 20th Century Fox. Trivia * Emma was originally considered as a character in X-Men: The Last Stand. Related Articles * Black King (Sebastian Shaw) * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Hellfire Club * Jean Grey * Phoenix (Phoenix Force) * X-Men See Also * Character Gallery Emma Frost * Fan Art Gallery Emma Frost * Quotes by Emma Frost * Emma Frost/Appearances External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Bronze Age Category:American Category:Single Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:X-Men members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:198 Category:Hellions Squad